


Se metió el Bacterio en un romance SÚPER serio

by mothmanelmejor



Category: Mortadelo y Filemón | Mort & Phil (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanelmejor/pseuds/mothmanelmejor
Summary: Saturnino Bacterio es un hombre casado con la ciencia. Ninguna persona ha despertado su interés y tampoco lo echa de menos. Hasta que cierto hombre bigotudo le hace replantearse algunas cosas...
Relationships: Superintendente Vicente/Saturnino Bacterio
Kudos: 2





	Se metió el Bacterio en un romance SÚPER serio

**Author's Note:**

> hola amiguiiiis espero que os guste el primer capítulo del primer fanfic que escribo en mi vidaaaa🌼🌼 aún queda mucha historia así que no os preocupéis porque os encontraréis con más personajes icónicos más adelante (como Ofelia por ejemplo porque la amo) y recuerden que esto es para pasarlo bien! (y para hacerle justicia al potencial de estos dos... que parece que soy la única que se ha fijado 😔🤟🏻) si hay cosas mal escritas es porque no me he fijado mucho pero si queréis me podéis avisar❤️ eso es todo un besito!!

_Bip._

«Estúpida máquina del demonio. Le voy a dar yo… gfrfxds.»

_Bip._

El profesor Bacterio no estaba teniendo un buen día. De hecho, podría decirse que estaba teniendo un mal día. O más bien un día pésimo.

_Bip._

Tener un bloqueo creativo-científico no era nada nuevo para él, pero eso no quería decir que los disfrutase. Y menos aún cuando se combinaban con haber pasado la noche en vela intentando hacer cálculos en la oficina (y fallando), porque eso significaba que llevaba demasiadas horas sin ducharse, alimentarse debidamente, alimentar debidamente a sus gatos, ver los últimos episodios repetidos de _The Big Bang Theory_ y, especialmente, dormir. Y por eso necesitaba un café bien cargado. 

_Bip._

Y eso es lo que debería estar saliendo de la máquina expendedora, si Bacterio no estuviese teniendo un día terrible. Aunque, bien pensado, el cacharro llevaba años instalado y probablemente nadie se había preocupado de revisarlo ni una sola vez. Era un milagro que siguiera en pie después de tanto tiempo. El problema es que había decidido estropearse justo en el peor día posible.

«Cachivache de las cloacas. Llego a tener un destornillador cerca y te desmonto pieza por pieza y mando cada cachito de ti a una embajada diferente. Nadie en esta agencia de descuento del Mercadoña se preocupa por el bienestar de...»

«¿Profesor? ¿Está hablando con la máquina del café?»

Bacterio desvió la pierna justo antes de poder completar la patada que había dirigido al maldito trasto.

«¡Mmm! Mmmjejeje, no, ¿por qué la pregunta? Y, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva ahí de pie? Solo por saber. Por… bueno, ya sabe. Curiosidad científica y eso. Soy científico. Jé.»

Desde la puerta de la sala de descanso, el Superintendente le miraba con escepticismo. _¿Cómo es capaz de levantar tantísimo la ceja? ¿Existirá alguna condición genética que te haga ser capaz de poner todas las caras antipáticas del mundo? ¿Seré capaz de poner la ceja así? Creo que aunque supiera no podría imponer tanto como él. Quizás es el bigote. O la corbata. Son de persona seria. ¿Me compro una corbata?_

«...toda la noche. Profesor, ¿me está haciendo caso?»

_Demonios_ . «Ummm ¿puede repetir lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Por favor?» _Caracoles, qué desastre. Despídame. Bueno… mejor no_.

El Súper frunció el ceño. «Decía que me han enseñado las grabaciones de seguridad. Lleva trabajando muchísimo tiempo. Lo cual no entiendo, porque ya sabe que no pagamos las horas extra, pero es cosa suya. Pretendía pasar del tema, pero acabo de encontrarle amenazando a la máquina de café y me está preocupando.»

Bacterio parpadeó, tratando de procesar la información. Su cerebro estaba funcionando realmente despacio. Tendría que haber dormido un par de horas, pero como solía decir uno de los críos de su edificio, la cencia no se ace sola. Hay que acerla.

«Sobre todo me preocupa el bienestar de la máquina.» El Súper parecía inmune a los silencios incómodos, porque siguió hablando como si nada. «Agradecería que no la destrozase.»

«Bueno, por eso no se tiene que preocupar. Ya ha pasado a mejor vida.»

«¿Perdón?»

_Saturnino Bacterio, eres un merluzo._

Todo el edificio estaba al corriente de que el Superintendente Vicente era una persona... volátil. Otros preferían decir que era delicado. Sea como fuere, cada empleado sabía que debían suavizarle las malas noticias si no querían protagonizar una persecución de rabia asesina por los pasillos. Especialmente si dichas malas noticias tenían algo que ver con gastar dinero.

«A ver.» _Mantente tranquilo. Puede oler tu miedo._ «Bueno, ya ha visto que no he dormido hoy... ayer. Así que venía a por un café, ya sabe, para no acabar echándome una siesta encima de mis anotaciones. Y por mucho que le dé al botón,» _bip_ «no funciona. Y se ha tragado mis dos euros el hijo de perra. Bueno, de perras. Dos en concreto. Las mías. Tiene gracia, ¿eh?»

Se formó otro silencio tenso. Bacterio notaba que su superior le estaba mirando fijamente, pero se encontró incapaz de devolverle la mirada. _Ave María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo…_

«Profesor.» De nuevo, Vicente fue el primero en hablar. «Dígaselo a Ofelia. Pídale que haga un reporte notificando la avería y que consulte si sale rentable arreglar la máquina o si deberíamos encargar una nueva. Pero antes de eso venga a mi despacho. Tengo un termo con café.»

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Bacterio, aliviado por haber esquivado -Dios sabe cómo- una bala mortal, tardó un poco en calibrar la información, y maldiciendo la pachorra con la que estaba actuando su cerebro, no pudo hacer más que apresurarse en seguirle.

«Perdone, señor Súper» dijo en cuanto le alcanzó, «no es necesario. Puedo aguantar perfectamente despierto, de todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer estos días. No quisiera ser una inconveniencia. Inconveniencia, vaya palabreja. Bueno, ya me entiende.»

«No es una inconveniencia. Simplemente se da la casualidad de que hoy no lo voy a necesitar. Se me había olvidado que tengo que asistir a un evento que ya me tiene con los nervios de punta, preferiría no empeorarlo con cafeína.»

«¡Oh! ¿Puedo preguntar qué es? Diablos, es decir, si no le molesta. Me puede mandar a la porra si quiere, que igual me estoy pasando de chismoso.»

Ambos se detuvieron ante una puerta. Bacterio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

El Súper puso una cara que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa, pero le salió más bien una mueca. «Reunión familiar», dijo. Y sin añadir nada más, entró en el despacho, dejando a un confuso profesor en el umbral de la puerta.

El científico intentó recapitular. Primero: su superior estaba teniendo un gesto generoso con él e incluso había reaccionado positivamente a sus intentos de entablar una conversación medianamente normal. Segundo, y más sorprendente: _¿Reunión familiar? Sé que el Súper valora mucho sus conexiones familiares, ¿por qué centellas estaría nervioso por reunirse con sus seres queridos?_

Estaba claro que se trataba de un tema incómodo para el otro y que no debía darle muchas vueltas. Por suerte, su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cajón cerrándose. Sobresaltado, el profesor levantó la mirada y vio que, mientras él estaba teniendo su pequeño mental breakdance, Vicente se había acercado y se encontraba en ese momento pasándole un termo. «Aquí tiene. Si me puede devolver el termo mañana...»

«Sí, sí, claro, por supuesto, no se preocupe. Lo lavaré. Gracias.» Y, como al parecer su filtro estaba severamente afectado, en lugar de despedirse y marcharse como una persona con una agilidad social aceptable, Bacterio siguió hablando. «Suerte hoy con la reunión familiar. Aunque confío en que estará usted bien, al fin y al cabo mientras su suegro no sea Freddyrico Krugidoff no creo que vaya a tener una comida… de pesadilla. Jeje.» _Bien hecho, Saturnino. Tu siguiente gran aportación será un chiste de Lepe._

«Profesor, el problema con Krugidoff fue ocasionado por usted. Tal vez no debería hablar del tema tan a la ligera.» Contra todo pronóstico, las facciones del superintendente estaban estiradas formando una sonrisa ladeada.

«El caso supuso un gran avance para la ciencia igualmente», gruñó el otro. La sonrisa de Vicente creció un poco más y Bacterio bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Se dio cuenta entonces de que hasta ese momento no se había fijado bien en el despacho, porque si no habría visto antes la cosa rosa que asomaba desde una esquina. _Son… ¿plumas?_

«Perdone, ¿qué es..?»

«Bueno, pues...»

Ambos se interrumpieron. El superintendente sonrió de nuevo. «No es que me moleste hablar con usted, pero quisiera estar un rato solo antes de la reunión de hoy. Para despejarme un poco.»

«Ay madre, claro que sí, perdón. Si además tengo que echarle un ojo a mi familia de mosquitos transgénicos. Me… Le dejo. Guerte y sacias. O SEA gracias y suerte. Nos vemos. Mañana. Buenas tardes.»

«Es de día.»

«No he dormido, las medidas temporales han perdido todo su significado para mí. Feliz Navidad.»

Con este último mensaje de buenos deseos y unas poquitas ganas de tirarse desde un octavo, Bacterio dio media vuelta y se marchó dando largas zancadas. Cuando escuchó un sonido parecido a una risita a sus espaldas aceleró aún más, repitiéndose que sus nervios se debían solo y exclusivamente a su falta de sueño y nada más. _Nada más_.

**Author's Note:**

> ya está espero que os haya gustado! si me hacéis mucho la pelota igual escribo otro capítulo así que ya sabéis! 1beso💞🌷


End file.
